The Goodbye Girl
by revivingophelia
Summary: Eve offers up her goodbyes; some are nicer than others. Eve/CM Punk, mentions of many others. 1/14/13 RAW.


Title: The Goodbye Girl

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve Torres/CM Punk, mentions of many others.

Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: PG/K+

Summary: Eve offers up her goodbyes; some are nicer than others.

Spoilers: 1/14/13 RAW

Warnings: some language

* * *

She made her way through the parking area, her bag slung over her shoulder, a small smirk on her face that probably didn't fit at all with the fact that she'd lost her title and quit her job, all in the span of a couple of hours. Of course, what no one knew was that she'd been planning her own exit for a little while... A way to go out memorably and by her own choice instead of hanging around too long and ending up getting wished the best in her future endeavors. She'd even picked her own successor, making a point of continually holding onto her title in underhanded ways so that Kaitlyn would keep getting another shot... All until they got to Houston, Kaitlyn's hometown, where the two of them had put on a good show, and Eve had been pinned for the three-count. It was what it was... And it wasn't that Eve really liked Kaitlyn all that much or that she'd somehow planned it with the other woman. No, Kaitlyn hated her and had no idea that Eve had been stringing things out just for fun. To add a bit to her title reign, to make sure they got to a point where the match would actually matter. But now it was over, and Eve sort of considered the fact that Kaitlyn had won in her hometown a bit of a 'goodbye' gift to the other woman.

Of all the 'gifts' Eve had left tonight, it was probably one of the few that the recipient found appealing.

The now-former diva smirked at that thought, her gaze sliding over to where the rental car of one Theodore Long was currently parked... Looking a little the worse for wear at the moment. All it had taken was a quiet request to Roman Reigns (who really wasn't that scary, in her opinion) and the Shield had cheerfully slashed the tires on Teddy's car, and it appeared, from what she could see, that they'd done a number on the paint job as well. It seemed that the men thought the mere fact that Teddy Long was still employed by the WWE was an injustice, so they had been more than happy to do a little favor for her. Ambrose had even smirked at her, asking if she wanted them to do the same to Booker T's car... Seth Rollins nodding earnestly at that, making it clear he was up for that as well. It seemed they thought the stipulation in her title match was another injustice. She'd thanked them for the offer, assured them that it was fine, but that she appreciated all the work that they'd done to take care of the injustices in the company and that she hoped they continued to do so. As they'd left her, Rollins had said something about possibly going after Zack for her (his mere existence seemed to be viewed as an injustice by the group) but she'd told him that would just make Zack think he was more important than he was... And besides that, she'd already worked out a goodbye gift for him. She'd replaced the brownies he always had stashed away with some that had more than a dash of Ex-Lax in them. Childish, yes, but a childish prank was perfect for such a childish man. And speaking of childish... Eve had broken into John Cena's tour bus (and was it breaking in when the idiot left it unlocked?) then proceeded to add itching powder to all of his clothes, as well as dumping some in the bed of his tour bus, just in case.

And Eve hadn't been finished yet. There had been some extras of the 'special' brownies she'd made for Zack, so she'd tucked them away in a box and marked them as being from Dolph to AJ. If she ate them, it would just give Cena more fodder for his stupid 'poop' jokes, but really... AJ was such an annoying little shit that Eve just hadn't been able to resist. Layla, the former mean girl that liked to pretend she'd always been sugar and spice and everything nice, had gotten all of her ring gear tossed in one of the showers, the water turned on, and some shampoo and body wash added to the pile with a nice lather worked up. Eve was pretty sure that Tamina had seen her finishing up that particular goodbye gift, but she didn't really care, seeing as she hadn't done anything to Tamina, and Tamina didn't really like Layla or the others anyway. Aksana, who had switched back and forth between trying to throw Eve under the bus for the whole 'Kaitlyn's attacker' thing and pretending to be Eve's best friend had gotten the coloring used to make cake icing added to her body wash. Not too much, but enough that she would probably have skin of a lovely lavender shade once she was done. Alicia and Naomi had received framed photos of her posing over them after she'd beaten them. Yes, they'd know it was her that left the gifts, but seriously, so would everyone else. It just didn't matter anymore, since she was leaving. She'd even given Cameron a framed copy of the woman's mugshot that she'd found online. Not all of her gifts had been mean or childish, though. She hadn't left anything for Natalya, because she figured the fact that the woman was dating the Great Khali was punishment enough. She'd tucked a few old snapshots of her and Lilian into the ring announcer's bag, and had slipped a copy of a book that Rosa had wanted to borrow in the other woman's locker. She knew the various things she'd left behind would make it seem like she'd been planning this for awhile, and that was okay. She was gone now, and it didn't bother her if people realized that she'd been planning it.

"Leaving so soon?"

Eve stiffened slightly at the sound of the voice, the former diva spinning on her heal to watch the man that was approaching her.

"I thought it best that I leave."

"The show's not even over yet. There's still the main event. You don't want to miss the 'Rock Concert', do you?" the WWE champion asked, CM Punk easing closer to her with each word, until he was inches away from her and Eve's back was up against the door of her rental car.

"After what I remember from the last one? I'm sure I can manage to survive without seeing it," she told him, and he arched a brow at her.

"But it might be interesting."

"If you're going to interrupt it before it's over, then I'm sure it will be. I'm still heading out. I've already said my goodbyes," Eve replied, and Punk flicked a look over at Teddy Long's damaged car.

"Is that one of your goodbyes?" he questioned, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Maybe. I had some help with that one, though. Apparently, the Shield thinks it's a huge injustice that someone as incompetent as Teddy Long still manages to be employed when so many other more deserving people aren't."

"Well, they're not wrong," he told her, reaching out to put his hands on her hips, drawing closer to her, so close they were brushing up against each other. "And he deserved every bit of your goodbye. Including the slap."

"That felt so good," Eve replied. "But speaking of my goodbyes... Not that you would, but... If AJ or Ryder offers you a brownie, don't eat it."

He smirked at that. "So very mature..."

"Immature pranks for immature people."

He nodded, fingers sliding up to brush the bare skin just beneath the hem of her shirt. "Makes sense." He arched a brow at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is. Time to move on from the WWE. I'm still young, mostly have my health aside from some bumps and bruises... It is what it is. And now it's time to say goodbye. And I've said all of mine."

"You didn't say goodbye to me," Punk told her, and she reached out, hooking her hands into the material of his t-shirt as she looked up at him.

"Well... I didn't think I needed to," Eve replied, her lips curving into something of a smile. "After all, I thought I would see you back at the hotel room... and then on the flight to California where you're coming with me for the week... And then I'd see you again in a couple of weeks when I went to visit Chicago... and there's always Skype and-"

She broke off as he leaned down, covering her lips with his own, his hands slipping from her hips so he could wrap his arms around her, and Eve responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, lifting herself up on her toes as she kissed him back... Ending the kiss reluctantly, using her teeth to tug lightly at the piercing in his lip, something that always drew a groan from the man.

"I suppose I can understand why you didn't say goodbye to me."

"Well, I will be seeing you soon. And frequently." She smoothed her hands over his t-shirt. "Now go. Have fun. Pick a fight with the Rock and ruin his stupid little concert. I'm DVR-ing it back at home anyway."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving her a little mock salute as he stepped back from her. Oddly enough, CM Punk's mock salute was better than Cena's serious one. Punk reached out, ran his thumb over her lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know. And I love you, too. Now go."

"I'll see you soon," he said, and Eve grinned.

"I'm counting on that."

The End


End file.
